La misère d'Elrond
by Psycopathe
Summary: Fondcombe, le foyer paisible de toute la Terre du Milieu... ou presque, si Elrond parvient à tenir une matinée qui sort de son quotidien tranquille.


**Titre : La misère d'Elrond**

**Raiting : K ou T pour petits sous-entendus explicites. **

**Genre : OS, Humour**

**Pairing : De toutes sortes (classiques et rares), ****ATTENTION: il y a des couples HxH**

**Résumé : Fondcombe, le foyer paisible de toute la Terre du Milieu... ou presque, si Elrond parvient à tenir une matinée qui sort de son quotidien tranquille.**

**Note : Juste parce que je suis en inspiration, tout simplement. J'avais hésité à le publié en petits chapitres mais bon, ça fait des mois que j'hésite et il fallait que je me lance! ****Une envie de partager une énième histoire.**

**Lexique: **

**Ada: père**

**Mellon nin: mon ami**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part cette fiction!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Elrond Semi-Elfe était perplexe.<p>

« Et donc... vous croyez vraiment ce que vous avez vu ? »

Son conseiller, Erestor, resta de marbre tout en répondant :

« Affirmatif.

-Vos yeux ont dû vous jouer un mauvais tour.

-Sauf votre respect, ma vue ne s'est pas détérioré.

-En êtes-vous certain ? Peut-être devrais-je vous examiner...

-Vous refusez seulement d'accepter l'inévitable.

-Non, je veux seulement m'assurer que vos yeux n'ont rien. »

Sur ce, Elrond se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de son conseiller. Il analysa les yeux de ce dernier sans la moindre gêne. Quant à Erestor, il gardait son habituel air sérieux malgré le manque de pudeur d'Elrond en cet instant.

Après ce court examen improvisé, le seigneur elfe n'eut d'autre choix que de se pincer l'arrête du nez, un tantinet angoissé :

« Ce n'est pas possible... »

Pour ne rien arranger, Erestor remua le couteau dans la plaie :

« Et pourtant, vos fils se font une joie de les courtiser.

-Oh une joie ! Quel bien petit mot comparé à ce que vous m'avez rapporté ! De courtiser... courtiser...

-Lindir et Meeko.

-Oui, Lindir et Meeko... ce sont... ce... sont...

-Votre propre barde et la rôdeuse dérangée.

-Merci de ces précisions, mon cher Erestor ! Je crois que je suis assez enfoncé dans les bas-fonds en compagnie des gobelins ! »

Erestor fut irrité un instant. Ce n'était pas dans son intention de nuire à la santé de son seigneur mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'Elladan voulait gambader de joie avec le pauvre Lindir pour le restant de leur vie d'immortel et qu'Elrohir allait s'enticher une humaine plus que détraquée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Comme disait le dicton : "mieux vaut prévenir que guérir".

La porte du bureau d'Elrond s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Glorfindel rouge comme on ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné.

« Erestor ! Je n'accepterai pas d'infidélité de votre part !

-Je peux savoir ce que vous insinuez ? Répliqua ce dernier, un peu coléreux de ce nouvel affront.

-Je suis désolé, seigneur Elrond, mais je serai obligé de vous défier si vous voulez me prendre Erestor !

-Un DEFI ? Mon capitaine de la garde aurait perdu la tête ? » Dit Elrond à moitié choqué.

Non mais sérieusement, qui voudrait défier Glorfindel dont la force légendaire n'était pas inconnue ? Et c'était quoi cette annonce sortie de nulle part ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous arrive mon ami, mais ce serait du suicide que d'accepter de me battre avec vous !

-C'est bien pour cette raison que je voulais vous défier, ainsi j'aurai une plus grande chance de gagner et de garder votre conseiller.

-Si je puis me permettre, s'interposa Erestor, je ne suis pas un vulgaire objet.

-Croyez-moi que vous voler votre amant, et surtout vouloir être avec une personne de même sexe de mon propre peuple serait la dernière chose que je ferais ! Non, même s'il ne restait plus que vous dans ce monde, je n'oserais même pas !

-Merci de votre confiance, seigneur Elrond, conclut brusquement le conseiller en chef qui agrippa méchamment l'oreille de Glorfindel. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, nous allons disposer ! J'espère que vous allez cogiter sur la présente situation. »

Et c'était ainsi que la petite réunion ''d'urgence'' prit fin sous les gémissements de douleur du capitaine de la garde. On entendit au loin Erestor gronder Glorfindel comme une mère à son _elfing_. Si on les voyait sous cet angle, l'image aurait pu paraître ironique car Erestor était une tête plus petit que le guerrier.

Elrond mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits.

Ah oui... SES FILS !

* * *

><p>Notre elfe brun était déterminé à retrouver une partie de sa progéniture. Il commença ses recherches avec beaucoup d'angoisse avant de tomber purement et simplement, ainsi que littéralement, sur Arwen à un angle d'un couloir. Un cri de peur de la part de cette dernière et ils atterrirent par terre comme deux orcs.<p>

« Oh pardon ma fille », s'excusait-il en se redressant sur les coudes.

Arwen secoua la tête dans tous les sens, rouge comme une pivoine et tenta par là-même de cacher son visage de porcelaine dans ses mains tout en bafouillant une phrase incompréhensible. Elrond ne comprit sa gêne qu'une seconde plus tard. Il était étalé sur sa propre fille, entre ses jambes, et pour ne rien arranger, la tunique légère d'Arwen en dévoilait plus qu'il ne fallait.

Un toussotement se fit entendre et le Semi-Elfe s'aperçut que Aragorn était présent. A son tour il rougit et se releva avec empressement en aidant sa fille.

« Je n'ai rien contre votre amour pour Arwen seigneur Elrond, mais je dois dire que je n'imaginais pas pareille relation, se moqua gentiment le roi du Gondor.

-Qui aime qui et de quelle façon je vous prie ? Répliqua le seigneur des lieux, choqué que son gendre ait pu penser une chose pareille.

-Je... Je suis désolée _ada_..., murmura Arwen, le visage en mode tomate toujours caché dans les mains.

-Ne t'excuse pas ma fille, c'est à moi de demander pardon. J'étais trop pressé et je ne regardais pas où j'allais…

-Je veux dire... Je suis désolée... mais s'il n'y avait pas eu Estel... je... enfin... si c'était ce que vous vouliez avant... »

Elrond voyait mal venir la fin de cette conversation embarrassante et décida de faire un geste sec de la main montrant à Arwen de se taire immédiatement sous le rire bruyant d'Aragorn.

« Estel, taisez-vous de suite avant que je ne regrette de vous avoir donné la main de ma fille ! D'ailleurs, aurais-tu vu tes frères par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Ah, vous voulez jeter votre dévolu sur mes aînés ? » Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter l'humain en se retenant de rire de nouveau.

Un regard tranchant sur Aragorn et ce dernier avait bien fait de se retenir. Vivement le jour de sa mort… quoique, sa douce fille était devenue mortelle aussi. Fichtre.

Arwen répondit rapidement avant que son père n'en vienne aux mains :

« Ils sont peut-être près de la maison de guérison ! J'ai aperçu Elladan par là... Mais pour Elrohir...

-Merci Arwen ! C'est déjà un grand indice ! » s'empressa de conclure Elrond qui n'avait pas quitté le roi du regard.

Il repartit aussitôt, crispant des poings quand Aragorn se mit à éclater de rire. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour.

* * *

><p>« Seigneur Elrond, le roi d'Eryn Las Galen est arrivé ! »<p>

Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas son jour. Elrond n'avait même pas posé un pied dans la maison de guérison qu'un garde venait le voir pour lui annoncer un événement totalement imprévu. Mais nom d'un Hobbit, que faisait donc cet imbécile de Thranduil à Fondcombe ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

Mais il ne voulait pas se montrer discourtois et décida d'aller accueillir convenablement le roi avant de se remettre à ses recherches.

Il entra dans la salle principale où Thranduil l'attendait, visiblement impatient si l'on croyait son pied qui tapait le sol avec un rythme de plus en plus irrégulier. Il fit signe aux trois gardes de l'ex-Forêt Noire qui avait accompagné l'elfe blond d'aller prendre du repos après ces quelques jours de voyage.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite, _mellon nîn_ ?

-Je cherche mon fils, répondit froidement Thranduil.

-Il a disparu ?

-Oui, il y a dix nuits.

-Oh, dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous aider à-

-Et je suis certain qu'il se cache ici ! »

Que voilà un nouveau choc... ainsi qu'un regard coléreux de la part du roi.

« Avouez-le ! Vous saviez qu'il est ici !

-Qui sait quoi que qui se cache dans mon domaine ? Riposta Elrond.

-Je vous croyais mon ami, Elrond ! Mais je ne savais pas que vous seriez de mèche avec eux !

-... Eux ?

-Allons donc ! Je parle de Legolas et de cet infâme troll des montagnes !

-Oh, que de jolis mots sortant de votre royale bouche ! Je ne suis pas sûr que maître Gloin serait heureux d'entendre cela. Surtout si le surnom vise son propre fils !

-Que m'importe son avis ! Legolas s'est enfui du royaume avec son... son... je ne veux même plus le prononcer ! »

Il avait vu juste. Thranduil avait toujours du mal à digérer le fait que son fils unique se soit uni avec maître Gimli (1). Même après cinq ans (2).

« Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez encore essayé d'attenter à la vie de maître Gimli, Legolas n'a pas aimé ça et a préféré se tenir éloigné de vous quelques temps, n'est-il pas ? Énuméra Elrond sur trois de ses doigts.

-Tch ! Il ne comprend pas qu'il n'est pas en sécurité avec ce nain !

-Et vous osez parler de sécurité.

-Je vais les retrouver même si je dois soulever chaque feuille de Fondcombe ! »

Heureusement que Legolas avait suivi un entraînement d'assassinat sinon il aurait retrouvé son âme sœur accroché au-dessus du trône de son propre père tel un trophée de chasse. Mais la simple pensée d'imaginer Thranduil en train de soulever les feuilles de son jardin le fit sourire un léger instant.

« De toute façon, il ne sont pas ici. Du moins, je n'ai pas été prévenu de leur présence.

-J'espère pour vous, _Peredhel_ ! »

* * *

><p><em>J'espère pour vous, Peredhel !<em> Non mais quel toupet ! Venir chez lui comme une fleur et l'accuser de cacher son fils en fuite ! Pour qui se prenait-il au juste ? Oui, pour le roi d'Eryn Las Galen mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser ! Il décida quand même de jeter un œil aux alentours pour être sûr et certain que des intrus ne s'étaient pas introduits dans sa demeure à son insu.

Mais laissons cela de côté !

Elrond revint vers la maison de guérison et y entra en prenant soin d'analyser les environs. Pas un seul centimètre carré n'avait échappé à son regard perçant. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses catastrophes ambulantes qui lui servaient de fils.

Quand enfin, un miracle pointa le bout de son nez. Ou plutôt le Semi-Elfe avait entendu un couinement venant de la chambre dans laquelle il était entré. Là, il vit, éberlué, son barde caché sous le lit tremblant de tous ses membres et serrant son instrument de musique de toutes ses forces.

« Lindir !? Mais que faites-vous donc ici ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

-Chuut ! Ne faites plus un bruit par pitié, seigneur Elrond ! » Murmura précipitamment le concerné.

De plus en plus intrigué, le seigneur de Fondcombe lui renvoya un air interrogatif, reformulant muettement sa question. Lindir le pria avec des gestes rapides de venir s'installer avec lui sous le lit, ce que fit Elrond non sans une pointe d'irritation. Si cela venait à se savoir, il allait en entendre parler pour le restant de sa vie dans la Terre du Milieu, même dans les Cavernes de Mandos. Surtout par Glorfindel et ses fils... ainsi que ce traitre d'Aragorn.

« Je me cache de votre fils, Elrohir! Marmonnait le barde.

-Ah. »

Minute papillon... Elrohir ? Qu'est-ce que l'autre jumeau venait faire là ? N'était-ce pas Elladan qui courtisait Lindir ? Et sans avoir eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Lindir lui expliqua de nouveau.

« Tout d'abord, je vous prie de m'excuser car je ne peux taire ce secret plus longtemps sinon je crois que je vais mourir de crise cardiaque à chaque tournant de couloir. J'entretiens une relation avec seigneur Elladan, je m'en excuse encore une fois ! Je sais que vous désapprouvez notre relation, je vous demande mille fois pardon ! Oh si vous saviez dans quel état de stress cela me met ! Excusez-moi !

-D-Doucement Lindir ! Calmez-vous ! Il est vrai que cela me choque qu'Elladan et vous êtes ensemble mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je désapprouve votre relation ! De toute façon, Erestor m'a mis au courant de vos petites sorties il y a peu... »

Le visage de Lindir vira au rouge soudainement et regarda Elrond comme si l'horreur était sorti de sa bouche.

« MILLES EXCUSES ! » cria-t-il en se cachant le visage.

Et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter les deux elfes. Entra alors un des jumeaux qu'Elrond reconnut comme étant Elladan.

« Lindir ! Ouf, tu étais là ! Je t'ai trouvé avant mon frè- »

Il s'interrompit en apercevant une autre personne près de son aimé.

« _Ada_... que faites-vous là ? » Demanda-t-il en étirant un sourire démoniaque.

En un temps record, Elrond sortit de sous le lit et agrippa la mâchoire de la chair de sa chair. Contrairement au sourire de son fils, le sien était sérieusement crispé.

« Et toi alors ? Jusqu'à quand tu croyais pouvoir le cacher à ton père ?

-Euh... c'est-à-dire ? Tenta Elladan.

-Lindir, pardi !

-Traître soit Erestor, marmonnait-il.

-Parce qu'en plus mon propre conseiller était dans le secret !? Depuis combien de temps ?

-Moi et Lindir ? Ou Erestor ?

-TOUT ! Je veux tout savoir !

-On est ensemble depuis quatre mois, un jour et sept heures et Erestor est au courant depuis trois semaines net ! »

Elrond desserra sa prise, ce qui permit à Elladan de faire sortir Lindir à son tour et de le serrer dans ses bras. Alors comme cela, Erestor était au courant depuis longtemps, et il ne lui avait rien dit ? Comme l'avait dit son fils :

« Traître sois-tu ! »

Il n'écouta pas Lindir raconter à Elladan qu'il ne pouvait plus faire un seul pas dehors à cause de seigneur Elrohir qui le harcelait de questions plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. Il entreprit donc de partir à la recherche de Elrohir, laissant l'autre frère étouffer Lindir tranquillement.

« Si vous cherchez Elrohir, il doit être avec les Rôdeurs ! » disait Elladan.

* * *

><p>Elrond avait une sérieuse envie de frapper quelque chose alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait lentement mais sûrement. Il rentra dans la demeure principale bredouille et passa en flèche dans la cuisine pour voir, par miracle qu'Eru aurait bien voulu lui donner, si Elrohir y était connaissant la gourmandise de celui-ci. Autant passer par là avant d'aller voir chez les Rôdeurs.<p>

Il entra en trombe dans la pièce où les cuisiniers elfes s'affolaient. Ce qui était étrange. L'un d'eux le heurta accidentellement alors qu'il portait un assortiment de tasse de thé.

« Oh, pardonnez-moi seigneur Elrond !

-Ne vous en faites pas. Dîtes-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe ici ? Ce n'est plus aussi calme qu'auparavant...

-Mon seigneur, avec les invités surprises qui s'enchaînent, vous ne devriez pas être étonnés ! Répondit l'autre elfe en esquissant un sourire. Avec le roi Ellessar du Gondor et dame Arwen votre fille, le roi Thranduil qui est arrivé en hâte avec ses hommes, les Rôdeurs que maître Elrohir a invité, messire Vertefeuille et messire Gimli ce matin en panique, et je crois que c'est tout !

-Je vois. Il y en a beaucoup pour aujourd'hui. »

Il fallait s'y attendre au final. Le mari d'Arwen qui se moquait souvent de lui ces temps-ci, un malotru qui s'invite sans prévenir, Elrohir qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude et... Puis Elrond écarquilla les yeux à l'extrême. VERTEFEUILLE !?

« Legolas est ici ?!

-Je pensais que mon seigneur était... au courant...

-Où sont-ils ? » Ordonna précipitamment Elrond.

* * *

><p>A la BIBLIOTHEQUE ! Evidemment, Elrond n'avait pas pensé à aller fouiller au seul endroit où Thranduil n'allait presque jamais : <em>la bibliothèque<em> ! Il était de notoriété publique que le Roi d'Eryn Las Galen était un ivrogne inconsidéré et préférait largement la cave à vin et le trône qu'une pile de bouquins à en tomber par terre.

Mais plus important encore : c'était comme si Elrond lui avait menti en un sens ! Son fils était vraiment à Fondcombe! Même si c'était à son insu, l'elfe brun devrait se préparer au pire venant du papa-gâteau.

C'était donc dans cet état d'esprit que le Semi-Elfe arriva devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Il allait entamer un geste qui consistait à ouvrir brusquement la porte et à sermonner les deux jeunes inconscients d'un ton sévère mais un bruit lui fit redresser les sourcils. Non, pas un bruit, mais un genre de murmure. C'était seulement un réflexe dû à sa part d'humain mais, laissant sa curiosité prendre le dessus, il s'approcha lentement de l'entrée même si ses oreilles d'elfes pouvaient percevoir les voix de là où il était.

« Vous devriez vous laisser faire plus souvent, disait une voix grave qui ressemblait fort bien à celle d'un nain.

-… embarrassant...

-Pardon, vous pouvez répéter ?

-Quelqu'un peut entrer à tout moment ! Cette situation est vraiment embarrassante ! »

Et là Elrond fut quelque peu horrifié. Non seulement il reconnaissait horriblement les personnes qui étaient à l'intérieur, mais en plus, il avait peur de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

« Il n'y a rien d'embarrassant à montrer son corps ! »

Gloups ! Que se passait-il là ? Elrond sentait qu'il devrait...

« Mais pas ici, ce n'est pas discret ! »

… partir très loin d'ici avant d'entendre autre chose qu'une conversation.

« Il n'y a personne dans cette pièce depuis que nous sommes arrivés ! Alors détendez-vous !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois me détendre ! Personne n'a besoin de connaître le seigneur Elrond pour savoir qu'il passera tôt ou tard dans sa pièce préférée ! Personnellement, je veux éviter d'avoir affaire à lui... Et où donc faites-vous passer vos doigts ? »

Oh non, il n'allait pas partir...

« Hahaha ! Vous devriez vous regarder ! Vous êtes rouge comme une pivoine !

-Il y a de quoi !

-Je continue !

-Pas si vite ! Vous allez déchirer la-

-Pas de chichi entre nous ! Cela peut bien tenir ! »

Et laisser la bibliothèque dans cet état? Il en était HORS DE QUESTION !

Le seigneur des lieux, rouge d'une gêne intense, entra en trombe dans la salle et cria :

« Mais que faites-vous tous les deux ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas que c'est une bibliothèque ?! »

Ce moment-ci aurait pu faire parti des plus humiliants de sa vie d'immortelle.

En effet, les deux voix distinctes qu'il avait perçues appartenaient bel et bien à Legolas et Gimli, actuellement en fuite, se cachant à Fondcombe derrière son dos, et probablement en pleine ''activité physique'' dans un lieu insolite consacré à la culture et la connaissance. Alors non, tout seigneur respectable et poli qu'il était, Elrond n'allait pas laisser passer cela !

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à les trouver... totalement habillés. Les habits. C'était la première chose qui le frappa et qui le soulagea en même temps. Mais de courte durée était son soulagement en apercevant ce que le nain tenait entre les mains. Son visage à la couleur des feuilles d'automne revint au galop en s'écriant :

« Maître Gimli ! D'où vient cette chose que vous tenez ?!

-Oh ! Fit le concerné en brandissant encore plus haut l'objet embarrassant. C'était par terre et grand ouvert ! »

Elrond se demanda encore une fois si les nains avaient un semblant de pudeur car celui qui lui faisait face ne se rendait absolument pas compte de la situation extrêmement gênante. Legolas, lui, avait toutes les peines du monde d'avoir choisi un amant aussi extraverti.

Un livre qui a pour titre _Encyclopédie des Mille et Unes Positions_ était répété à l'entête de toutes les centaines de pages. Ce livre était ouvert à la page 183 qui illustrait un couple dans une de ces fameuses positions. C'était dans ces moments-là que le seigneur Elrond maudissait ses yeux d'elfe.

« Maître Gimli, je vous prierai de bien vouloir refermer ce livre de suite ! »

Dire qu'il avait décrit cet endroit comme un lieu de culture et de connaissance, il en avait honte avec cette seule et unique preuve du contraire. Du moins, ce n'était pas approprié à la définition qu'il se faisait de ''culture'' et ''connaissance''. Mais d'où pouvait bien venir ce livre, que diable ?

* * *

><p>Il avait été difficile d'arracher l'ouvrage au contenu plus qu'osé des mains du fils de Gloin. Mais plus difficile était de convaincre, ou plutôt d'obliger Legolas à aller se présenter devant son père dans la minute avant que Thranduil ne se décide à démonter Fondcombe dalle par dalle… et racine par racine s'il n'y avait aucun résultat.<p>

« Mais il ne va pas se contenter de me faire des remarques ! s'était écrié le jeune prince. Au contraire, si je devais revenir vers lui avec Gimli à mes côtés, il m'ignorera et tentera de poursuivre son plan meurtrier avec plus de hargne !

-Il fallait y penser avant de fuguer de votre propre palais ! Avait répliqué le Semi-Elfe. Maître Gimli, pour la énième fois, cessez de reluquer ces pages ! »

Après avoir réprimandé sévèrement les troubles-fêtes, Elrond put repartir à la recherche de sa deuxième dynamite sur patte tant aimée et tant détestée.

Il se dirigea donc vers le seul endroit où les Rôdeurs se réunissaient paisiblement sans avoir à supporter le regard des elfes : la salle à manger. Techniquement, tout le monde pouvait accéder à cette salle mais les Rôdeurs ne l'occupaient que deux heures avant l'heure du déjeuner. D'ailleurs, le soleil était bientôt à son zénith et il se doutait qu'il arriverait trop tard pour intercepter Elrohir et sa future amante si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Il espérait juste que son fils soit tout aussi tête en l'air qu'il ne le pensait.

Et... Oh ciel, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait ! Quelqu'un était debout devant la fameuse salle. Elrond s'arrêta de marcher à quelques mètres de la salle à manger.

« Gandalf, que faites-vous donc ici ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi ! Je vous avais connu plus courtois, Seigneur Elrond ! Fut la réponse du magicien en laissant échapper un petit rire.

-Le fait que des personnes s'invitent derrière mon dos ne fait pas parti de la courtoisie me semble-t-il ! »

Premièrement Thranduil, ensuite Legolas et Gimli, et maintenant Gandalf ! Le monde ne tournait pas rond ! Non, il sentait juste qu'il avait dû rejoindre ses semblables dans les Cavernes de Mandos, ou alors Sauron avait dû ressusciter sûrement dans un champ de fleur.

« Donc, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Reprit le seigneur de Fondcombe en calmant ses nerfs.

-Oh, simplement pour le plaisir de vous voir, réellement ! Répondit Gandalf en souriant derrière sa barbe. A présent je dois vous fausser compagnie, veuillez m'excuser. »

Sur ce, il se mit à marcher dans le sens inverse à celui d'Elrond. Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement en notant qu'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans son attitude. D'habitude, Gandalf aimait partager une tasse de thé à chacune de leurs rencontres et discuter du beau temps. De plus, ce qu'il venait de dire était paradoxale. Vouloir venir le voir pour ensuite le quitter... étrange. Il y avait aussi cette proéminence sous sa longue cape blanche derrière lui. Une proéminence qui n'était pas d'une taille normale.

D'un geste brusque, Elrond souleva la cape du magicien et y découvrit, comme il le soupçonnait, Elrohir et la Rôdeuse dérangée.

« Tu croyais vraiment passer inaperçu de cette manière ? Disait le père d'un ton menaçant.

-Il faut une première fois à tout ! Répondit son fils en se forçant à sourire, un peu effrayé.

-Me prends-tu pour un imbécile à ce point ?

-Au fait, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir _ada_ ? Demanda Elrohir en esquivant la question.

-Pour la même raison qui concerne ton frère : vos petites sorties en amoureux ! Erestor est venu m'en parler ce matin-même et toute la demeure est en effervescence depuis la révélation de vos petites ballades ! »

En réalité, Elrond aurait dû enquêter dès l'instant où ses garçons s'étaient bien tenus à table quelques mois plus tôt. Non, dès l'instant où il avait senti qu'ils étaient devenus étrangement sages du jour au lendemain. Tout cela n'était qu'un camouflage des moments où Elladan et Elrohir s'amusaient à aller courtiser leurs prochains et sa vigilance avait été endormie.

Il perçut le « Traître sois Erestor » de Elrohir. Mais ce qui suivit, il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout de la part de la fameuse Rôdeuse qui servait de petite amie.

« Et vous alors ? Vous osez courtiser votre conseiller en chef qui est déjà en couple, puis dame Arwen votre propre fille - épouse du Roi Elessar du Gondor, mère d'Eldarion, héritier du trône - et j'ai ouïe dire qu'après ce rejet, vous voulez essayer de vous rapprocher de vos propres fils ! Je ne vous savais pas de ces penchants, Seigneur Elrond ! Je vous préviens que je suis contre l'inceste et le lit à trois et je ne compte pas me faire enlever Elrohir ! Quand je pense que vous êtes encore seigneur de ces lieux... »

Elrond ne savait même pas ce qui le choquait le plus. Etait-ce le fait qu'on le traite de père incestueux ? De coureur de rempart ? Le fait qu'on le croyait homosexuel et qu'il aimait les activités nocturne avec un grand nombre de personne ? Ou bien alors, le fait que cette Rôdeuse ait eu le cran de s'adresser à lui de cette façon, que Aragorn n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répandre des rumeurs douteuses à son sujet, que Gandalf venait tout juste d'acquiescer à ces propos mensongers ?

Le seigneur de Fondcombe se promit de retrouver son gendre et de l'étrangler quitte à mettre en péril la Terre du Milieu une fois de plus !

Trop, c'était trop ! Il explosa :

« Peu importe ce que l'on ose dire sur moi, tant que je serai en vie, je resterai maître de Fondcombe aussi souillée que soit mon image ! Maintenant je vous prierai et en quatrième vitesse de bien vouloir retourner dans la salle à manger avec les autres avant que je ne vous transforme en cadavre en pleine putréfaction, insolente mortelle ! »

Et il en était capable, il le savait ! Il reporta son attention sur Elrohir qui sentit plus qu'il ne vit les yeux de son père pénétrer sa chair.

« Il en va de même pour toi. »

Une fois que Elrohir força son âme-soeur à le suivre à l'intérieur, Elrond se tourna vers Gandalf, une sombre aura flottant derrière lui.

« J'ai l'étrange impression que vous mettez mes nerfs à rude épreuve depuis un certain temps, Gandalf. »

Le vieil homme ne répondit rien mais continua de sourire tout en rentrant lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Une fois qu'Elrond se fut calmé seul à l'extérieur, il rentra de même dans la salle à manger où il s'attendait à voir tous les invités au grand complet. Et comme il l'avait prévu, à l'intérieur, c'était la cacophonie totale.<p>

A commencer par les Elfes d'Eryn Las Galen.

« _Ada_, arrêtez cette folie !

-Jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais je n'abandonnerai le goût de la vengeance !

-Mais quelle vengeance ?!

-Ah comme ça, je suis passé de ''nain malodorant'' à ''troll des montagnes'' ? »

Le pauvre Legolas tentait tant bien que mal de séparer Thranduil, et ses amies les dagues, de maître Gimli qui s'était lui aussi lancé dans la bataille sous l'insulte à son encontre. D'ailleurs, voilà un moment que l'on n'avait pu voir le magnifique visage énervé du prince. La situation le dépassait complètement. Non loin, les gardes qui avaient accompagné Thranduil hésitaient entre arrêter leur roi ou le laisser faire en pensant que Legolas avait la situation en main. Mais la confusion régnait.

D'autre part, il apercevait Erestor et Glorfindel.

« Veux-tu bien arrêter de faire la tête ? Je suis désolé...

-Désolé ou non n'excusera pas ton comportement déplacé devant le seigneur Elrond qui est déjà assez bouleversé comme ça ! »

Venaient vers eux les jumeaux accompagnés de leurs moitiés.

« Erestor ! Traître, comment as-tu osé? _Ada_ ne devait pas le savoir ! Criaient Elladan et Elrohir en choeur.

-Que je sache, je n'ai jamais promis de lui cacher la vérité. Je vous ai éduqué pour que vous deveniez responsables et méthodiques. Vous auriez dû prévoir que ce genre de chose allait arriver ! Vous me faites honte ainsi qu'à votre pauvre père ! »

Aah, Erestor sermonnant ses jeunes elfes, Elrond avait oublié à quel point cela pouvait être reposant de l'entendre. Cela avait de quoi rabattre les caquets de ses fils. Oh bien sûr, lui aussi avait pris part à l'éducation de ses enfants mais il avait tendance à appeler à l'aide quand il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir de vouloir punir les jumeaux à tout va.

Plus près, dangereusement trop près de lui, Aragorn et Arwen en compagnie de l'humaine folle.

« Il est vraiment allé voir ses fils ? Ah l'_amour _! »

Suivi d'un rire exagéré et d'un coup d'oeil moqueur dans sa direction de la part du roi. Au moins, Elrond savait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas échangés des formules de politesse. Il planifiait déjà mille et une souffrances en guise de prochain cadeau d'anniversaire.

On entendit par la suite un autre sermon mais cette fois de la part de Legolas dont la voix avait haussé. L'amant et le père, qui avaient maintenant une légère bosse sur la tête, étaient agenouillés devant lui l'air de deux enfants ayant fait une bêtise. Voilà une image du roi Thranduil qui rentrera à jamais dans les annales. Grondé par son propre fils.

Le seigneur de Fondcombe calma ses pauvres nerfs et décida de taper des mains afin d'avoir l'attention de tous et de pouvoir commencer à déjeuner. Il tenait particulièrement à régler le problème épineux de multiples malentendus propagés par son beau-fils. Arwen lui raconta que leur fils Eldarion était en sécurité avec une énième nounou et qu'elle comptait lui demander conseil sur la prochaine à engager. Ce petit était un véritable ogrion infatigable. Dire qu'il aurait bientôt des sœurs. Du côté des elfes d'Eryn Las Galen, Thranduil et Gimli essayaient de se tenir tranquille, Legolas assis entre eux et espérant éviter une bataille de nourriture. Quant à ses fils, ils roucoulaient avec leurs âme-soeurs sous l'oeil attentif d'Erestor qui tapa une fois de plus la main sournoise de Glorfindel qui se faufilait sur sa cuisse. Elrond appris au passage que c'était la rôdeuse qui avait amené avec elle ce fameux _Encyclopédie des Mille et Unes Positions_ et qu'elle trouvait dommage de ne pas l'ajouter à sa bibliothèque. Quand il disait qu'elle était détraquée.

Une matinée des plus remuantes pour Elrond. _Ah, misère_, pensait-il.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Référence à ma précédente fiction "Une Union Mouvementée".<strong>

**(2) Logiquement, on est en 3025 du Troisième Âge, soit six ans après que Sauron ait été vaincu. Elrond serait déjà parti vers les Havres Gris en compagnie de Galadriel, Bilbo, Frodo et Gandalf quatre ans plus tôt, en 3021, mais je voulais juste faire durer le plaisir de les voir à nouveau!**


End file.
